Always been there
by MysticTeddy
Summary: 'Ada, Ada. Leon if you opened your eyes you would see that I have always been there.' 'Jill, I've been through it all too, by your side.'  When will Leon start to see Claire, not Ada. Meanwhile Chris and Jill struggle with their feelings. ClxL, ChxJ


**Hey this is my first ff featuring Resident Evil characters. Reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

He didn't know how to feel at this particular moment. All he could feel was anger protruding from his entire being as he held the lipstick marked note. Ada.

Growling Leon ripped it up and threw the letter into the bin in the corner of his living room; another one night stand. Ada came to visit him last night and one thing led to another and ended up with Leon having sex with the bitch on the floor, balcony and finally in the shower. What surprised Leon was that after leaving Ada in the living room to go to bed, Ada crawled into his bed and they cuddled until he fell asleep.

He groaned as he tried to find his phone, ducking under the bed and feeling around for it seemed to be the best method. Leon's fingers gripped fabric, it felt silky, he grasped his hand around the fabric and pulled it out to come face to face with…Ada's panties. Red.

'I hate you!' he screamed at the panties. Leon blinked. _This woman was going to drive me insane_. He thought.

_Knock, Knock!_

Leon's heart leaped. He turned and ran to the door but stopped before opening it. What was he going to say to her, how was he going to act? Nonchalant? That's good go with that.

'Come back for another round?' Leon said opening the door holding Ada's red panties into the air outside of the door. A hand grasped the door and opened it fully; he came face to face with Claire…Wait Claire? Leon threw the panties over his shoulder, but the damage was done. Claire looked at Leon with her eyebrows raised, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

'I see Angela has been here?' Claire said sidestepping Leon and entering the apartment. As she entered she was greeted by a familiar scent of flowery perfume, she turned to face Leon.

'You didn't.' she stated disbelievingly, surely Leon would know by now to stay away from that bitch. It's not that Claire hated Ada, she despised her. Ada was able to manipulate Leon, toy with him…pleasure him. Claire knew that Leon was not hers, but the thought of him being with her, kissing her, being inside her: it was enough to make Claire sick. The nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach; which she always felt when hearing about him and her, returned when Leon nodded and shut the door behind him.

Leon sighed and sat down on the couch. Claire moved and sat down beside him, finally taking notice that Leon was only in his red boxers, more than likely a gift from Ada. It was a strange contrast to Claire wearing her favourite jeans and a plain white tank top.

'Leon' Claire started 'I came round today to see if you wanted to go to a party with me? Just as friends!' She added hastily. Leon smiled at her, it was a real smile for some reason Claire was always able to make him smile. Even during Raccoon City he would be able to crack a smile when he seen Claire, even if he was covered in cuts and bruises her presence calmed him like a drug. He never got angry when Claire was with him, even when fighting mass hordes of flesh eating monsters or the morning after a run in with Ada.

'Sure thing' Leon replied getting up and silently gesturing towards the pot of tea, to which Claire smiled and nodded. Leon opened the middle cupboard and pulled out two plain white cups. Claire had gotten up off the couch and walked over to the fridge and taken out the milk bottle and handed it to Leon.

'Is this a formal affair?' Leon asked Claire, while pouring the milk into the cups.

'Yeah it is, I hope that's okay?' Claire replied

'Yeah it will be nice to get all dressed up for a nice occasion' Leon replied stirring the cups.

'It will be fun, Jill and Chris are going as well. Thank you' she added as Leon handed her, her cup.

XXX

'I would tell her to leave you alone, she's not good for you Leon' Claire stated putting her hand on Leon's lap. They have finished their cups of tea and have been discussing Ada for half an hour. Leon grabbed Claire's hand and squeezed it.

' I know' he replied 'But it's hard, she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' Claire blinked.

'Well I think beauty is in the eye of the beholder. She may be pretty to look at, but inside she's disgusting.' Leon glared at her.

'She helped me in Spain!' He spat

'And then stabbed you in the back, if I remember correctly!' Claire threw back. Leon threw Claire's hand back at her and stood up, fuming he walked away from her. Claire glared at the man's back.

Stubborn prick. Leon turned to look at Claire, the retort he had on his tongue slipped away. She was crying. Leon moved instinctively towards Claire, though cautiously, scared that she might attack him at any minute. Leon cupped her face in his hands and pulled her head up so can look at her in the eyes. He wished he didn't. the moment their eyes met a strange but wonderful feeling burst inside of him. He never noticed how beautiful Claire was before, a beauty that almost rivalled Ada's. but yet looking at Claire was different than looking at Ada, it was…

'Leon why are you staring at me?' Claire's worried voice broke Leon's thoughts.

He looked at her. Beautiful eyes, luscious lips, he wondered what they tasted like. Leon found himself leaning into Claire. He pressed his lips to hers with a little force. The moment his lips touched hers Leon was in heaven. Everything about the moment screamed perfection. Her taste, her scent, heavenly. But something was wrong, she wasn't kissing him back. Leon broke the kiss and started at Claire. Her expression was unreadable.

'I'm not your rebound from Ada' Claire replied in an emotionless tone. It was unlike her to not express any emotions but that was what was happening here now. Leon was about to ask who Ada was, as about to jump Claire and force her to kiss him when a knock on the door brought him to his senses. He apologised too Claire and put his hand on her shoulder and turned to open the door. Once he opened it his heart sank.

A Chinese woman with short black hair was standing in the doorway. Leon's eyes travelled to the right, short red dress she was wearing and back up again.

'Hello Leon' She said smiling at him.

'Ada' He replied. The raven haired woman's eyes shot to Claire and back again, she smirked.

**I know its a little short but hey its the pilot chapter =]**


End file.
